tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sydan Meteor
Sydan Meteor ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Hearts R. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Sydan Meteor hatte eine Frau, doch weder ist bekannt, wer sie war noch was mit ihr geschehen ist. Die beiden hatten eine Tochter namens Kardia Meteor, die wiederum die Mutter von Kor Meteor ist. Siebzehn Jahre vor Beginn des Spiels begann Kaiser Zirconia Tourmaline, der zu dieser Zeit von Creed Graphite besessen war, einen Krieg und Iola Hearts sammelte einige Leute für einen Gegenschlag um sich – während dieser Zeit entwickelten sich auch die Anfänge der lithianische Kirche durch all jene, die an Iola glaubten. Zu Iolas Begleitern zählten Sydan, Kardia, Labrodor Akerman und Tekt Tourmaline, die sich während ihrer Reise miteinander anfreundeten und Soma-Verbindungen eingegangen sind. Die Gruppe bereitete sich auf einen finalen Angiff vor, als sie von Zirconia angegriffen wurden und sich verteidigen mussten. Die Soma-Verbindungen, mit denen sie sich schützen wollten, wurden mit Leichtigkeit von Zirconia durchbrochen und ihm gelang es, Iola am Kragen zu packen. Als Kardia ihre Freundin beschützen wollte, wurde sie von ihm vom Schiff geschleudert und landete im Wasser. Zirconia verletzte Iolas Spiria und Lithia Spodumene, die sich zu dieser Zeit in ihrer Spiria eingenistet hatte, konnte sich im letzten Moment in die Spiria von Iolas ungeborenem Kind Kohaku Hearts retten und Creed mit einem Arte so weit schwächen, dass die anderen ihn angreifen konnten. Incarose erschien jedoch und schleuderte die restlichen Gruppenmitglieder von Zirconia weg, damit sie Creed nicht töten konnten. Nachdem sich Creed in Kors Spiria geflüchtet und Kardia ein Siegel über ihn gelegt hatte, konnte Sydan und Tekt sie aus dem Wasser retten. Durch das Siegel jedoch erkrankte Kardia an Despir und verlor all ihre Emotionen. Sydan reiste daraufhin mit seiner Tochter nach Seeweiler und entwickelte ob ihres Zustandes immer mehr Trauer und Frust. Aus diesem Grund versuchte er mehrfach, das ungeborene Kind zu töten, um Creed endgültig zu vernichten, doch jedes Mal verhinderte Kardia das und flüsterte, dass die Spiria von Kor stark genug sei, um Creed gefangen zu halten. Als sie in Seeweiler ankamen, wurden sie freundlich aufgenommen und einige Zeit später kam Kor einige Zeit zur Welt. Kurz darauf verstarb Kardia an ihrer Krankheit und ihr letzter Wunsch war es, dass Kor ein normales Leben führen könne. Sydan nahm sich diesen Wunsch zu Herzen und zog Kor im Geheimen auf, sodass nicht einmal Lithia es merkte. Als Kor vierzehn Jahre alt wurde, begann Sydan damit, ihn im Kampf zu unterrichten und ihm alles über Somas und ihre Aufgaben beizubringen. Tales of Hearts R thumb|left|Sydan sagt Kor Lebewohl Zu Beginn des Spiels sieht man, wie Sydan Kor in den Seeweiler-Wäldern im Kampf unterrichtet und ihm sein Soma überreicht. Er ist überrascht darüber, dass sein Enkel direkt beim ersten Versuch sein Soma manifestieren kann, da dies normalerweise viel Übung benötigt, und erklärt ihm, dass Soma-Besitzer eine starke Spiria besitzen müssen. Die beiden kehren in das Dorf zurück und wollen in ihrem Haus gerade essen, als ein anderer Dorfbewohner zu ihnen kommt und um Hilfe bittet. Ohne zu zögern, bricht er auf, um dem Mann zu helfen. Währenddessen findet Kor die bewusstlose Kohaku am Strand, die auf der Suche nach Sydan ist. Nachdem sie festgestellt hat, dass dieser überhaupt nicht zu Hause ist, erzählt Kor ihr von dem Soma seiner Mutter, das ihm Seeweiler-Schrein aufbewahrt wird und Kohaku entscheidet sofort, dass sie dorthin müssen. Als die beiden in Begleitung von Hisui Hearts beim Schrein ankommen, werden sie von Incarose angegriffen und zurückgedrängt. Doch Sydan hat erfahren, dass Kor mit Begleitung in den Wald gegangen ist und folgt ihnen prompt. Als Incarose gerade Kor attackieren will, erreicht Sydan die Gruppe und wirft sich in den Angriff, wodurch er schwer verwundet und bewusstlos zu Boden sinkt. Er wird daraufhin von den dreien nach Seeweiler zurück gebracht und auf sein Bett gelegt. Während Kor dafür sorgt, dass Kohakus Spiria zerbricht, erwacht er aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit und erklärt, dass es möglich ist, die zerbrochene Spiria wieder zu heilen, wenn die einzelnen Fragmente wieder zusammen geführt werden. Außerdem sagt er Kor, dass er niemals seiner Wut nachgeben darf und verabschiedet sich von ihm, kurz bevor er seinen Verletzungen erliegt. Wissenswertes *Er kann ausgezeichneten Kraftschwein-Eintopf mit Gin-Gel-Ale kochen. *Er ist der Erfinder des Artes Meteoreisen. *Sein Name leitet sich eventuell von der Zeichentrickserie "Röllin sydän" (Deutscher Titel: Quest for a Heart) und Meteoritengestein ab. Charakterliste Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Hearts R Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Hearts R